Revolution of the Aliens
is the second episode of Rebooted Ahmad 15's Season 2. Plot We open up in Ahmad's Town. Zein, Oussama and Ahmad are walking back from their different schools. Ahmad: Another boring day at School... Zein: Huh. Says the one with superior intellect. Oussama: I was wondering.... Ahmad, how did you modify the timing of your Strike Omnimatrix? Ahmad: Well, all I had to do is rewire the power cables and reset the transformation power consumption cords, and then activate all three power supplies. Oussama: I did not understand a thing... But, Okay. Zein: Is that safe? Ahmad: What do you mean? Zein: I mean... do you realize that overloading the transformation sequence damages any backup settings? Ahmad: What could possibly go wrong? Suddenly, Ahmad's Strike Omnimatrix starts to glow, and it starts to create a ball of energy all over his arm. Ahmad: I regret saying that! Theme Song! Ahmad: Watch out! The Strike Omnimatrix charges energy rapidly. Oussama absorbs the ground, growing a stone armor. He hugs Ahmad's hand, trying to cover up the damage. Ahmad: zein, create a vortex to limit the wrath of the explosion! Zein immediately starts running in circles around Ahmad and Oussama, creating a tornado around them. An explosion appears inside!! This, although stopped by the vortex sends Zein flying a number of feet away, causing him to slam into a car. "Revolution of the Aliens" Zein gets up, rubbing his head. He walks forward, and finds the Strike Omnitrix on the ground, with no other sign of Oussama and Ahmad. Zein: Guys! Oh no... Wait... the Strike Omnitrix can't possibly have exploded, it's still intact... Maybe.... Uh... I need help. Zein grabs the Strike Omnitrix and dashes away. Meanwhile, Ahmad and Oussama wake up in some sort of red concrete hill. Ahmad: Where are we? Oussama: Mmm.... I don't know... Ahmad: Can you recognize this material? Oussama touches the ground. Oussama: Yeah. It does seem familiar. But, did the Strike Omnitrix explode and take us here? Ahmad: I don't know... Ahmad looks at his wrist finding it empty. Ahmad: No... The Strike Omnitrix teleported us. And stayed there. Oussama looks in the distance. He finds a speeding figure heading towards them. Oussama: Say, isn't that a Kinceleran? Suddenly, the figure jumps up and rapid-kicks Oussama in the face, twice, sending him flying a little. The Figure is a Kinceleran, that looks exactly like XLR8, except that his eyes are green and he lacks a symbol. Ahmad: Who are you, dude?! Oussama absorbs the ground. Oussama: Whoever that is, he's going down! Oussama morphes his hands into maces and swings them at the Kinceleran, who easily dodges. Oussama attempts to round-house kick him, but the Kinceleran comes back from behind and Rapid-kicks him in the back. Oussama collapses to the ground, still concsious, but loosing his armor. Ahmad uses the moment to kick the Kinceleran from behind, sending him trumbling down the hill. Ahmad helps Oussama up. Oussama: Ouch... Suddenly, an Aerophibian flies in. He looks exactly like Zein. Ahmad: Zein! You're here! We were- The Aerophibian roars in his face and slaps him with his tail, knocking him back. Ahmad: OUCH! Oussama: I doubt that's Zein. Meanwhile, Zein walks towards a store. He enters and walks towards the Shopkeeper. Shopkeeper: Hello sir. How can I help you? Zein: Hey, I am not from this town... I just came here in a case of an emergency. Zein shows him his Plumbers' Badge. The Shopkeeper sees it and nods. Zein walks closer to him. The Shopkeeper shows him another Plumbers' BAdge. Shopkeeper, whispering: What's the situation? Zein, whispering: I tracked down the nearest Plumbers' BAdge and it is here. So, you're a Plumber, right? Shopkeeper, whispering: Yes. What's the situation? Do you need Back-Up or something? Zein, whispering: No... Do you know where the nearest Plumbers' Base is? I need to meet a Plumbers' Technicien Expert. It's a situation about Galvan Technology that seemingly teleported my friends away. Zein shows him the Strike Omnitrix. The Shopkeeper nods. Shopkeeper: Give me your badge, I'll install the coordinates for you. Meanwhile, Ahmad and Oussama approach a town with buildings made out of the same material. Oussama: I am just glad that this material is immune to Neuroshock. That way, I was able to pound'em to the ground. Ahmad: We still need to get out of here. Oussama: Right.... A Sonorosian walks towards them. He looks exactly like Echo Echo, except that he has no symbol, and his eyes are green. Oussama: Hey, can you tell us where are we? He roars at the two. He then duplicates and surrounds them. Ahmad: Great... What's up with this places? The Sonorosians charge forward and create an Echo Chamber all around them. Ahmad: Oh-Uh. Oussama absorbs the ground and hugs Ahmad, as the sonic waves are emitted from the Sonorosians rapidly. Ahmad and Oussama start to scream in pain. Suddenly, a gust of wind blows away the Sonorosians away. Ahmad stares at the source of the wind and gasps. Meanwhile, Zein in Aerophibian form is flying above the buildings. Zein: I should've known that the nearest Plumbers' Base couldn't be so near... Meanwhile, Ahmad stares in the distance. A Geochelone Aero, who looks exactly like Terraspin without the symbol, a Splixson, who looks exactly like Ditto without the symbol, a Talpaedan who looks exactly like Armodrillo without a symbol, a To'Kustar who looks exactly like Way Big without a symbol, and an Osmosian who looks exactly like Absorber without a symbol. They all have red eyes. Ahmad and Oussama gasp. Oussama: Who are you? Osmosian: We are the resistence. We are one of a few who do not want to overthrow Ahmad and kill him. Ahmad: What? Osmosian: Well, you see, you currently are IN the Strike Omnimatrix. Upgrade, brought you in with the help of Portaler. Ahmad: Who's Portaler? Osmosian: Another of your underused playlit. Anyways, I am Absorber, and I am the leader. Geochelone Aero: I, Terraspin, just want peace... I'm also the second in command. To'Kustar: I, Way Big, serve as the Back-Up. Talpaedan: Armodrillo wants to save Ahmad. Armodrillo is the first lientenant. Splixson: We, Ditto are the army of the team. Me and my clones are with you to the last breath! Oussama: So you guys are the Aliens? And this is the Strike Omnitrix? Voice: Yes, you are. Armodrillo reveals Grey Matter on his shoulder. Ahmad: You didn't talk about Grey Matter. Absorber: He isn't an official member. He also hides from sight. Ahmad: Okay.... Suddenly, a weak noise is heard. However, none other than Ahmad seem to hear it. Ahmad: Guys... Are the rest of the aliens not on your team? Grey Matter: Yes. Ahmad: Because ChamAlien is here! They all turn around trying to locate him. Ahmad: I heard him with my super sense- Before he can finish, ChamAlien turns Visible, wrapping his arms around his neck, about to choke him. ChamAlein: Guess my cover's blown. The others gasp. Absorber: Hands off him! ChamAlien: Uh, Uh, Uh! No move or Ahmad's gonna suffociticate! Grey Matter: I believe you meant "suffocate". ChamAlien: I don't care, Interior being Grey Matter: I believe you meant "Inferio"- ChamAlien: I DON'T CARE! Oussama: ChamAlien, we could do this the easy way or the hard way. Ditto multiplies and dogpiles ChamAlien, trapping him from Ahmad. Oussama and Absorber pull Ahmad out of the pile. ChamAlien: NOW! Before anyone can say anything, Ultimate Echo Echo flies above them, dropping Goat Foo. Goat Foo lands on top of Terraspin, kicking him on crash. Absorber: What the-? Way Big: It's an Ambush! Humungousaur comes out of the ground, along with Swampfire. Meanwhile, Zein is flying above the city and finds a large boulder of stone, about the size of a skycrapper, floating in the sea next to the shore. Zein: The Raouche Boulder? A.K.A, the Pigeon's Rock? I always knew it isn't fully empty and useless. He flies down into the ocean. Human Zein swims out of the water and finds a door made out of metal in the back of the Pigeon's Rock. He finds a squaral panel with no buttons nearby. He jumps out of the water and places his Plumbers' Badge on the panel. The door opens. He enters, taking back his badge as he does so. Multiple Plumbers wearing official attire walk towards him. Plumber #2: Welcome to the Raouche Plumber Base. The Plumbers lead him into the main hall, where fasicinating technologies and rooms are scattered across the place, more than any other Plumbers' Base. Zein: Woah... A Musclar Tetramand Plumber in a red Plumbers' Suit walks towards him. Tetramand: Hello. I am Magister Reybuck from the Alpha Squad. How can I help you? Zein: Hello sir. I am Zein Al Abideen Shams il Deen. I am one of the active Plumbers in the Dawhat Aramoun Area. Zein shows him the badge. Zein: I want to meet the Plumber Techniciens in charge of the base. I came here in a case of emergency. The subject is a Galvan-made Device. Zein shows him the Strike Omnimatrix. Reybuck: Okay... Follow me. Reybuck walks towards a room, where a Galvan, and two Galvanic Mechamorphs are sitting next to a pile of devices, working on them. Zein follows. The Galvanic Mechamorphs have a black/white pattern, with the dominant colors differing. Zein: Oh, hi. I have a case of a Galvan Device suffering Malfunction. It has teleported away its owner and his friend to an unknown location. Galvan: Mmm... Show me that. Zein hands him the Strike Omnitrix. Meanwhile, Goat Foo fires Mana blasts everywhere. Oussama is hit hard and sent flying. Four Arms jumps in, immediately swinging his fists at Armodrillo, who resists and jackhammers him. Some Dittoes remerge and jump at Humungousaur, multiplying mid-air. He dogpiles him. Terraspin slaps Goat Foo hard, who kicks him in the face several times. Way Big projects a cosmic ray at Swampfire, who counters with projecting fire. When Way Big seems to win, Ultimate Echo Echo flies back in, and sonic-dooms Way Big's fin. Absorber gets up and absorbs the ground. He jumps up, punching Swampfire in the face, catching him off guard and knocking him down. Way Big swats Ultimate Echo Echo away. Ahmad: Am I... fighting myself..? ChamAlien bites a Ditto, causing all of them to growl in pain. This grants Humungousaur the oppurtunity to swat the dogpiling Dittoes. He grabs Armodrillo and throws him at Way Big, sending him flying back. Ahmad, shouting: GUUUYYSSSS!!!!! Everybody halts. Ahmad: You do realize you guys are all me?! Four Arms: And we're tired of that. We're going to kill you so we could get our freedom! Swampfire: YEAH! Ahmad, shouting: SO WHAT?! Everybody halts again. Goat Foo: What? Ahmad: We can talk this through. There's another way to settle this. ChamAlien: Like what? Humungousaur: YEAH! Ahmad: You are ALL me. So, you're going to go for my choice. Ultimate Echo Echo: No way, dude! Swampfire, Humungousaur, ChamAlien, Four Arms, Goat Foo: YEAH!! Ahmad: What is the problem of you!!?? Why do you want to revolt against me and kill me? Four Arms: You treat us badly. You barely use some of us, while the others are neglected and left to rot! Ahmad: Wait, let's try a court. Everybody gasps. Ahmad: I say Alien X would be the Judge, and you ALL will be there. All 90 Strike Omnitrix Aliens! Goat Foo: By the way, we're 150. Ahmad: Uh... Meanwhile, the Galvan is inspecting the Strike Omnitrix. Galvan: Yes... Someone seems to have vandalized this Omnitrix. Zein: Vandalized? Galvan: Someone rewired the power cables and reset the transformation power consumption cords, and then activated all three power supplies. This activated a meltdown mode and caused the aliens to gain consciousness, thereby destroying the back-up system. Zein: Okay... Can you fix it? Galvan: I am afraid I can't. While your friends are still IN the Omnitrix, if I reset the settings to default and activate the back-up system, they will be stuck in it for eternity. Zein: Oh man... Meanwhile, Ahmad and Oussama are sitting on the same hill from earlier. All the aliens are sitting around the hill. However, Serena and Bellicus float upwards in the sky, taking the role of the lawyers. Serena: Thank you for picking me as a lawyer. I believe I among most Ultimate Alien X personalities am the only person who ships your survival. Ahmad: Thanks. Bellicus: Me on the other hand, think you should be eradicated. The rest of the seven Ultimate Alien X personalities lay floating as Juries. Ultimate Alien X lays in front of Ahmad, obviously with the personalities agreeing to leave the body and discuss outside. The crowds continue making noises. Ahmad: HALT! All of the crowds silence one and for all. Bellicus: I believe Ahmad should be exterminated for eternity. Anybody with a different opinion except for Ahmad should speak now. Absober rises from the crowd. Absorber: There is no reason for him to be killed! Four Arms rises from the crowd. Four Arms: He barely uses some of us, while the others are neglected and left to rot! Swampfire rises from the crowd. Swampfire: He didn't even know our exact number without we telling him! The Crowds gasp. Ball Weevil rises from the crowd. Ball Weevil: He wanted to remove me and some guys from the Strike Omnitrix!! A Highbreed rises from the crowds, probably an unseen Omnitrix alien. Highbreed: HE doesn't even know I exist! Ahmad: Oh... I think I'll call you White Plantowing. Highbreed: What a lame name... Bellicus: Aren't those enough evidence to get him exterminated? Serena: Uh... no. Ahmad: Guys. You need to realize that you are all ME. You are a reflection off me. I know how much you guys want to be free... I am really sorry if I have overused certain guys of you... and neglected the rest... I'm sorry... I'd be ready to sacrifice myself to free you... but that will not help you... The Strike Omnimatrix is not embedded to me currently... So killing me will pretty much destroy your last hope of leaving. Upgrade: How so?! Ahmad: Actually, YOU, by specifically, Upgrade, are the only one being able to free everyone out, as Portaler cannot. Portaler: Glad to know that I exist in your mind... Upgrade: You think? Ahmad: Yeah. Fully. Bellicus: Everyone, he is trying to get us into fighting each other! Most of the Crowds: KILL HIM! KILL HIM! Ahmad lowers his head in shame. Heatblast leaps up and charges a fireball, with the crowds cheering loudly. He throws it, but a Diamond Shield is built, blocking the attack. Diamondhead jumps in, behind the shield with Ahmad. Ahmad: Diamondhead? Diamondhead: I would've agreed to kill you to free us. But, killing you for no reason is something I will oppose! Diamondhead creates a thick Diamond Dome around Ahmad and Oussama. The two sides jump into the battle, with the large quantitied offenders obviously winning. Inside the dome, Ahmad and Oussama are couting the moments for until the dome breaks. Oussama: It's no use... we're gonna die. Ahmad: Have faith. Oussama: You're right. Tell them to release me so I will fight for you till my last breath. Ahmad: Thanks... But no... Grey Matter comes crawling in. Grey Matter: GUYS! Jury Rigg joined our side and he helped me make a model of an Omnitrix. It is not functional, though it has limited transformation, limited captured mode, and no DNA. Grey Matter hands them it. Ahmad: Mmm... It won't work right. Oussama... How determined are you to fight? Oussama: I'd do anything for my Best Friend. Ahmad: Okay... Meanwhile, Zein, the Galvan, and the Galvanic Mechamorph are still standing at the Strike Omnitrix. Zein is using his Plumbers' Badge. Galvan: Any use? Zein: No... their Plumbers' Badges lost connection to the network in there. No way to contact them. The Galvan reveals a sad expression. Meanwhile, Chromastone absorbs a cosmic ray and fires a powerful beam, at the Diamond Wall. This shatters it completely and keeps firing. However, no explosion takes place. Chromastone: What's going on?! Oussama appears in Taedinite form, taking the blast continiously, being hardly fazed. HE still moans in pain. Oussama: Chromastone... Oussama joins his arms together, and uses them to block the still not ending beam. Oussama: What comes around... Oussama hits the air in front of him, reflecting the beam back at Chromastone, hitting him barely and sending him flying. Oussama: Goes around! He pants. Ahmad: Good Job, Oussama! Oussama: I can't believe your thing worked. Ahmad: Yeah, the Osmostrix now on your wrist is fully capable of allowing you to use materials you used before. You still need to get more materials. Oussama shows the Osmsotrix on his wrist. Oussama morphes his hand into a mallet and hits Lodestar, sending his head flying. Oussama touches his armor, growing such armor of the same magnetic material. He morphes his hands into boulders and hits Lodestar. Ahmad runs to Grey Matter and Jury Rigg. Ahmad: I think we can solve this. Can you two build me an interdimensional contact Badge? Jury Rigg: In a blink. Jury Rigg takes Ahmad's badge and alters something. He then gives it back. Ahmad: That was fast. Ahmad pesses a button on the badge. Meanwhile, Zein's badge beeps. Zein: Yes? Ahmad, through intercom: Zein, we are in the- Zein: the Strike Omnitrix. I know it all. Do we send you a Galvanic Mechamorph to help you out? Galvan: And I'll repair the Alien consciousness glitch. Ahmad, through intercom: Okay, but quickly. A Galvanic Mechamorph merges with the Strike Omnitrix. Inside, he turns himself into a dome around Ahmad and Oussama. Oussama: Wha-? Ahmad: This is our ticket outside! He then unmerges with the Strike Omnitrix, and releases Ahmad and Oussama into the base. Zein: You're back! Zein hugs them both tightly. Oussama: Ouch. He then releases them. the Galvan touches the Strike Omnitrix and presses some buttons. Strike Omnitrix (Ahmad's voice): Rest Mode Intiated. Activating Back-Up Plan. Alien Consciousness deleted. Ahmad puts the Strike Omnitrix back on. Galvan: Now, next time, don't be such a kid and don't mess with Galvan Technology. Ahmad: Mmm... M'kay. Ahmad, Oussama and Zein start walking away. Oussama: Zein, check this out. Ahmad--Well, his aliens, but they are all him--built me an Osmostrix back inside. I can now gain an armor of any material I used before. Zein: I hope this one doesn't backfire and send you to a world where the materials are conscious. They laugh. Ahmad: Anyways, where are we? Zein: Well, we're in a Plumbers' Base in the Pigeon's Rock. Oussama: I did not expect that... Zein: It's a looong story. We zoom out of the screen. THE END! Characters *Ahmad *Oussama *Zein (13-year-old) *Plumbers Aliens Seen To Be Added... Materials Used by Oussama (through Osmostrix) *Taedinite *Magent Material Trivia *This episode was made loooooong ago. It was supposed to be published before. It is finally published now. *Due to this being made a long time ago, it does not match Ahmad's current writing style. *Ahmad did not transform in this episode at all. *Hope you like it... Category:Ahmad15 Category:Rebooted Ahmad 15 Episode Category:Episodes